We're Just a Band
by hellraiserphoenix
Summary: One Direction are demigods. they have to go on a quest to stop other war from happening. this takes place when percy and the gang are going to fight Gaea. Will they be able to ajust to being Demigods? And will they find along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**We're Just A Band Not Demigods**

Meet the Demigods

Name: Giselle Amaro

Age: 17

Godly Parents: Daughter of Apollo honorary Daughter of Nike

Powers: control light, great archer, can heal by singing a hymn to Apollo, and can sing like an angel

Apollo: god of sun, music, poetry, the god of oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, light, and truth

Nike: goddess of victory

Name: Cecilia Acosta

Age: 17

Godly Parents: Daughter of Ares

Powers: great swordsman, great in combat

Ares: god of war

Name: Liam Payne

Age: 18

Godly Parents: Son of Athena

Powers: make a plan in a matter of minutes and is really smart

Athena: goddess of war, battle strategy, wisdom, and tons of other stuff

Name: Louis Tomlinson

Age: 20

Godly Parents: Son of Zeus

Powers: control lightning and the weather

Zeus: god of the sky, rain, lightning, and he is the king of Olympus

Name: Harry Styles

Age: 18

Godly Parents: Son of Aphrodite

Powers: Charmspeak

Aphrodite: goddess of love, lust, desire, and beauty

Name: Zayn Malik

Age: 19

Godly Parents: Son of Apollo

Powers: control light, great archer, can heal by singing a hymn to Apollo, and can sing like an angel

Apollo: god of sun, music, poetry, the god of oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, light, and truth

Name: Niall Horan

Age: 18

Godly Parents: Son of Poseidon

Powers: control water and talk to horses

Poseidon: god of the sea, hurricanes, earthquakes, and horses


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: We're What?!**

It has been months since the second titan war. Many demigods perished in this battle many old monsters that were forgotten rose again. In the end the heroes of Olympus won against the titan army. The first great prophecy was completed, and another one born.

All who perished were named heroes. The gods made an oath to claim all their children once they reach camp half-blood the safe haven for all demigods. After the battle most things went back to normal for a demigod until Gaea and the doors of death opened.

Some campers from the Roman and Greek camps went to Rome to fight her.

And now new heroes are born to stop another war from happening.

~Giselle's POV~

"I can't read this!" Ceci sighed throwing the map at me.

"Well I can a bit." I mumbled

That's the thing about Demigods. Most of us are dyslexic, meaning we can't read English. The words would float off the page and rearrange themselves and such. Very annoying I know you're trying to order a big mac for Mc Donald's.

We were walking down a street in New York. Trying to figure out where we were going to find One Direction.

Yes, I did say One Direction. Apparently, they are half-bloods too. Chiron told us about them.

"There!" I said pointing to a billboard

It said One Direction live in concert tonight on 5th Avenue.

But to Ceci it looked like Nod erceoitn ivieln onitgh ta 5hvneeu.

"What does that say?" she asked

I told her then we ran down the street, dodging people. We made it to 5th Avenue and saw a sign. Amazingly, there was a greek translation thank the gods. But my mind wander to the battle of Manhattan.

I remembered everything until Ceci brought me back to reality.

"This is it." She told me

I pulled out a bobby pin and started to pick the lock. I was an agent of the gods meaning the gods trained me.

"Got it." I said pulling on the door. It swung right open.

We walked inside. Ceci had her scythe a gift from her dad in her hand. And I had my bow at-the-ready. We had to knock out a few guards but don't worry, we didn't kill them.

We made it to the dressing room. There, a big man was leaning against the wall with his back to us.

"Go." I mouthed to Ceci

She nodded and tiptoed up to the man ready to knock him out. But suddenly, he whipped around and knocked Ceci to the ground. Her scythe flew out of her hands and skidded about five feet away.

"You should train harder demigod." The man smiled

"Hey Paul." I said

He looked up and grinned at me. Paul was a satyr. He was the protector of One Direction until we came for them.

"Time already." He said

"The prophecy. War is brewing."

Suddenly, five very attractive boys walked in. I recognized them as One Direction. I know who they were right away since I was Daughter of Apollo. I know this musical stuff.

"Who are they?" the tall one with blue eyes, Louis asked

"I'm Giselle Amaro." I said "That's Cecilia Acosta."

"Well what do you want? An autograph? Pictures?" the blond one, Niall asked

"We need to take you back to Camp Half-Blood." Ceci said

"Wait what?" Zayn asked

"Boys, have you ever heard of Greek Myths?" I said

"Well yeah" Liam said

"Remember demigods?" Ceci added

"Yeah."

"Well you guys are demigods." Paul said

"You're kidding." Harry said

"No." Paul said "Now listen to me boys…."

"Prove it." Louis said

I looked at Paul and he sighed. He started to take off his fake feet and his pants.

"Whoa! Paul! There are ladies around!" Harry yelled

Paul smirked and continued until he had shaggy goat legs instead of human legs.

"Whoa." Niall gasped

"Yeah." Paul said putting on his pants. "These girls are here to protect you. Follow them, and do whatever they say."

"But Paul we're on tour!" Liam said "We can't disappoint the fans!"

"Either you can get killed or cancel a few shows." Ceci snapped

"No. We are not going." Louis said sternly

I sighed and looked at Paul. He nodded and I sighed.

"I am so sorry about this…." I said pulling out an arrow

"Sorry for what?" Niall asked

I sighed again and shot the arrow. A gas seeped out and surrounded the boys.

"So, sleepyyyyyy…." Harry said and fell to the ground.

Then, the rest fell too.

"Alright. Let's get them into the car." Paul said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp**

~Giselle's POV~

I was watching over the boys, me being the daughter of Apollo who is the god of medicine. I'm a healer so don't question.

Suddenly, I heard someone stirring. I looked over and saw the curly haired one, Harry trying to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said walking over to him.

He looked up at me and I froze. Those eyes, they're like a soft green meadow…..

No. Bad Giselle. You can't fall for him not after Luke.

"Why?" he asked

"You need rest." I said picking up a piece of ambrosia.

"Eat this." I said handing it to him. He slipped it in his mouth and chewed it slowly. He smiled and laid back down.

"How do you feel?" I asked

"I feel like I could take over the world."

"Good. Then it's working."

Harry looked up and around him, taking in all the sights. He looked out the door and then looked back up at me.

"Where are we?"

I threw out my arms and smiled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait, so who are our parents?" Niall asked

"Well, usually there only one." I said "Either your mother or your father was a god or goddess. I don't know Niall."

"Why are we here?" Liam asked

"To train. It'll keep you alive. If you stayed out in the mortal world any longer, you probably would've been killed."

"So how long have you been here?" Harry asked

I stopped. I hated when people asked me that. It just brought back memories. I sighed.

"I lived with my mom who was a drug addict and completely hated me. I ran away when I was 8." I said and kept walking

"I'm sorry." Harry said

"I don't need sympathy. It's all in the past." I snapped

He was quiet for the rest of the night.

"Heroes! Warriors!" Chiron said

Everyone shut up and looked over. Chiron was a centaur. Yeah, half-horse, half-human. I heard the boys gasp and whisper amongst themselves at the Hermes table.

"Now, I call Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, and Liam Payne to come forward." Chiron called

I saw all the boys get up from the Hermes table and walk up to the front. They were all scared, with beads of sweat trickling down their faces.

I remember when I was like that.

Suddenly, everyone in the pavilion gasped. I looked over and saw an owl above Liam's head. He would be joining Kelly Blue in the Athena Cabin. There is something about her that makes me uneasy.

Harry had a dove above his head. Aphrodite Cabin. No surprise there.

Zayn had a lyre above his head. Son of Apollo. Welcome to the family.

Louis had a lightning bolt. Son of Zeus. That's a problem.

And lastly, Niall had a trident above his head. Son of Poseidon. That's not good.

Two children of the Big Three. That's not good. Not good at all.


End file.
